Magia Warriors
The are the legendary protectors of Jewel Requiem. The warriors hold mystical powers and use them to defeat the evils who threaten Jewel Requiem or the balance of the universe. They are also known as the guardians of the Meteor Crystal. History Every century, there is a new team of Magia Warriors rising from seemingly ordinary civilians. The first team of warriors came to be when Réfléchir first threatened Jewel Requiem and cat like resident of Jewel Requiem, Felite, travelled to Earth and found the first team of Magia Warriors consisting of Magia Ignis and Magia Spectria who fought Réfléchir and saved the balance of the universe. A century later, a new team arose to fight Réfléchir once again, now being the trio of Magia Mirroir, Magia Mariposa and Magia Reloj. Despite defeating Réfléchir, Reloj sadly lost her life which caused Mirroir to kill herself and Mariposa lived on, becoming Magia Breeze's grandmother. Mirroir was revived by Réfléchir around 50 years afterwards to serve the evil empress and gained the name of Glace, serving Réfléchir until the current team of Magia Warriors purified her. Now, a current team of Magia Warriors exist who are: Magia Galaxia, Magia Marina, Magia Breeze, Magia Lustre, Magia Verbena, Magia Heatwave, Magia Freeze and Magia Garnet. List of Magia Warriors 1st Generation Magia Ignis was the Magia Warrior of flames and determination with her theme colour being scarlet. In the manga based on the first team of Magia Warriors, Ignis' civilian name is revealed to be . Magia Spectria was the Magia Warrior of rainbows and kindness with her theme colour being cyan. In the manga based on the first team of Magia Warriors, Spectria's civilian name is revealed to be . 2nd Generation Magia Mirroir was the Magia Warrior of mirrors and reflection with her theme colour being lavender. In episode 20 of the first season, it is revealed Glace was actually Mirroir who committed suicide after Magia Reloj - Mirroir's best friend and crush - is killed by Réfléchir in the final battle of the 2nd Generation. Around 50 years after the final battle, Réfléchir resurrected the deceased Mirroir and turned her evil, giving the now evil Mirroir the name of Glace. When she is purified in episode 20, she becomes a civilian once again under her civilian name. In the manga of the second team of Magia Warriors, Mirroir's civilian name is revealed to be . Magia Mariposa Magia Reloj 3rd Generation Magia Galaxia is the Magia Warrior of stars and dreams with her theme colour being pink. Her civilian form is . Magia Marina is the Magia Warrior of water and hope with her theme colour being blue. Her civilian form is . Magia Breeze is the Magia Warrior of wind and intelligence with her theme colour being green. Her civilian form is . Magia Lustre is the Magia Warrior of light and passion with her theme colour being yellow. Her civilian form is . Magia Verbena is the Magia Warrior of flowers and happiness with her theme colour being purple. Her civilian form is . Magia Heatwave is the Magia Warrior of the sun, fire and warmth with her theme colour being orange. Her civilian form is and she is later revealed to be the soul of Soleil, the Sun Goddess. Magia Freeze is the Magia Warrior of the moon, ice and eternity with her theme colour being white/light blue. Her civilian form is and she is later revealed to be the soul of Lune, the Moon Goddess. Magia Garnet is the Magia Warrior of gemstones and excitement with her theme colour being red. Her civilian form is and she is also the human form of Princess Ruby, the princess of Jewel Requiem. Magia Euterpe is the Magia Warrior of song and delight with her theme colour being cream. Her civilian form is . Trivia Gallery Category:Magia Warriors Category:Characters Category:Female Characters